


Close Shave

by Starl8



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, RST, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starl8/pseuds/Starl8
Summary: A somewhat different ending to the usual Phryne & Jack dinners...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't let Jack catch a break...

'May I ask a favour of you, Jack?'

'After such a dinner, Miss Fisher? Whatever you ask.'

'Let me give you a proper shave!'

Jack almost chokes on his whiskey.

'Excuse me?'

'Come on, Jack. I can tell that you have been trying to shave with your left hand,' she points her chin at his immobile right arm, 'and you have not been doing a very good job, to be honest.'

'I didn't think anyone would notice,' he murmurs defensively.

Phryne steps in closer. 'I did.'

Jack swallows hard. He's not so sure how good of an idea this is. Phryne? With a sharp razor? Pointed at his throat?

'Promise you won't hurt me?'

'I will certainly try,' Phryne replies with a smirk, sashaying out the door.

Not five minutes later she is back with a towel and a tray holding a bowl of water, soap, a brush, and a beautiful straight edge folding razor.

Jack picks up the razor to admire it. The handle is carved from beautiful ivory-colored mother-of-pearl, with gold pins that sparkle in the dim light. There is a slight Asian touch to it, and Jack winces at the notion of where she might have gotten it from.

'Had this long?' he inquires casually.

'I got it just for this occasion.'

She puts the tray on the sidetable, picking the razor from Jack's hands along the way.

'Have a seat.'

Jack hesitantly sits down. Phryne picks up the towel and walks around the armchair. She lightly shakes out the towel and folds it across his chest before tying it in the back.

To Jack Phryne's idea seems worse by the minute, and not because he is afraid that Phryne is not skillful with a knife.

'Relax, Jack,' she whispers in his ear, 'it's just a shave.'

She turns back to the sidetable. For the first time this evening her eyes are not on him and he gets to openly admire how beautiful she looks tonight. Her high heeled shoes that reveal her feminine ankles, her black trousers, cut so perfectly they let him practically feel every curve of her buttocks, and her blouse, of a silk chiffon that conceals all necessary parts and is yet daring. She has forgone any headdress tonight, a look Jack prefers because of its intimate nature.

Phryne turns again, offering him the bowl of water.

'Shall I or do you want to...'

'Let me.' Jack quickly dips both his hands in the water to wetten his chin, glad for the opportunity to delay any first contact a little longer.

He needs to compose himself if he wants to survive this. Otherwise he will flinch at her first touch, and risk ending up with a cut throat.

Phryne in the meantime starts preparing the lather. She soaks the brush in the bowl of water, slowly wrings it out, and proceeds to froth up the soap, circling the brush at a tantalizing speed. Jack can't take his eyes off her hands.

'Sit back.'

Jack obeys quietly, digging both his hands ever so slowly into his trousers.

Phryne gently starts applying the lather. Her face is very close, and with her being completely focused on her task he can't help but absorb every detail. Her gleaming black bob, the crystal droplet earrings, the perfectly straight nose, the high cheek bones, the flaring red lips, and the blue eyes. 

Whereas she is able to completely hide her emotions when necessary, he can always, always, read her eyes. But tonight he thinks his game might be off, because all he can detect is desire.

Phryne walks quietly over to the sidetable to exchange the brush for the razor. She unsheathes the blade in one smooth movement, letting it briefly flash up as she slowly turns back towards him.

A moment later she is again standing in front of him and he thinks he might as well die right now because she is asking permission to sit on his lap.

He nods his approval, knowing his voice would betray him in this very moment.

Phryne gently squeezes her left knee between his right knee and the armrest. She pauses for a moment to check if he is okay with this before she places her other knee on the other side of him.

Jack's body involuntarily freezes at the first touch of the cold blade against his hot cheek. Phryne slowly runs the steel down his chin, sending a shiver through his entire body. As the blade reaches his throat he tilts back his head and involuntarily steadies himself by reaching for her waist.

She briefly halts at this contact but immediately continues to skilfully shave his throat.

When she has completed the left side of his face she lightly turns his chin to make him face the other direction. Jack can feel her hesitate for just a moment before she lowers herself onto his lap. His body reacts immediately, followed by a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Phryne continues unperturbed, but still holding on to her waist he can tell that her breath hitched for just a second. Jack tries to block everything out. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and keeps completely still.

But then he can hear her pant and realizes that she is not moving anymore.

When he opens his eyes she is just as rigid as he is, staring into his face. She is holding his gaze as if to wait for an objection before she slowly starts to draw circles with her hips.

Her pressure is tantalizing and Jack can't keep himself from pressing her waist down. There is a brief flash before the knife hits the floor and before she tightly grabs on to both of his shoulders.

Never letting go of his gaze she quickly, skilfully brings them both to the brink of release. Her breath is going steadily but quickly and Jack realizes that if he wants to stop this he must do so now.

'Stop' he grunts.

She immediately freezes.

'Upstairs. Now.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to take it down a notch or they wouldn't have lasted 200 words...
> 
> And now, enjoy!

They barely make it through the bedroom door before Jack has Phryne backed up against the wall. Their lips still not having touched he starts exploring her body, and this time it is her that keeps completely still.

He kisses his way down her neck, his left hand simultaneously tracing the shape of her body. When he reaches her hip he pauses for a moment, takes a few deep breaths, and steadily starts to unbutton her blouse. One button after another reveals more glory.

Jack momentarily loses his breath at the sight of Phryne's nude silk camisole, the sight of which he thinks must be a sin. 

Placing his hand tentatively on her ribcage he feels the impossibly soft material under his fingers and Phryne taking in a sharp breath. Jack glances up at her, but her eyes are shut tight. He exploringly traces her every curve, relishing the sensation of her body under his fingers.

Phryne still hasn't moved, which he interprets as permission to continue. He slowly unbuttons her trousers and pulls them down her legs, eliciting a drawn-out whimper from her as he lightly brushes against her thighs. Phryne light-footedly kicks off her shoes and lets him remove her stockings. 

Jack takes a step back to take her in, swallowing hard at the sight of her standing in front of him in underwear only. Phryne opens her eyes at the loss of contact, and a smile forms on her lips before she utters, 'Make love to me, Jack Robinson'.

She takes him by his hand and gently pulls him towards her bed, where she softly pushes him down. She resumes the position they had held earlier, her climbing onto his lap, and then their lips finally, FINALLY, meet.

Their first kiss is playful and sweet, Phryne biting Jack's lower lip as she starts to loosen his tie. 

'I seem to be in the disadvantage'

'Is that so?'

'Mmmh,' she affirms, unbuttoning his waistcoat.

'You have me completely disarmed,' she kisses him lightly, 'whereas you yourself might be concealing God-knows-what.' 

'The dagger in the garter is more up your alley, Miss Fisher. But if it eases you, feel free to search me.'

Phryne takes off his shirt, pushes him backward, and kisses his neck as she reaches for his belt.

'An oral inspection seems advisable to me.'

Before he has time to process what she just said she has rid him of his shoes and remaining clothes, leaving Jack completely at her mercy. She sends a wicked smile his way and Jack knows he is done for.

Phryne is just as skillful as he dared dream of, and he knows he is not going to last long. The mere sight of her going down on him almost pushes him over the brink. In an instant his breathing is growing fast and erratic, and thank God is Phryne an experienced lover, because she pauses to let him catch a break.

Phryne starts kissing him again, stripping herself off her undergarment in between kisses.

'Dare I ask what your oral investigation revealed, Miss Fisher?'

'That everything is exactly as I always imagined.'

A smirk appears on Jack's lips.

'Are you saying you've imagined this before? Us, together?'

'Oh Jack, in more ways than I can count. Every time I walk into your office, I wonder what it would be like if you took me right there on your desk. Every time we meet at a crime scene, I wonder if in the anonymity of the place you will push me up against the wall, and whisper my name in my ear over and over again. Every time you visit me late at night in my parlor, I wonder if I kissed you right there and then if we would ever make it into my boudoir.'

'It seems we made it into the boudoir.'

'Barely.'

Phryne places herself over Jack, and he can hardly restrain himself from bucking up against her. 

'What about you, Jack?'

She starts nibbling his ear lobe, and Jack is finding it more and more difficult to keep up the conversation.

'What about me?'

'Have you been thinking about me?'

'Constantly.' He replies honestly, pulling her into a hungry kiss.

Phryne rewards him by lightly rubbing against him, drawing a curse from him she had not thought him capable of.

'I didn't know you could swear like a sailor, Jack.' Phryne laughs.

'And I never thought you would talk so much during love-making.' He cheekily replies, pulling her towards him for another kiss.

Without warning he grabs her tightly and turns them both over. Phryne questioningly looks up at him.

'I believe it is my turn, Miss Fisher,' he explains before he slowly moves down her body. He grabs her hips and kisses her thighs, coming dangerously close but not close enough to where she wants him most.

'For heaven's sake, Jack!' Phryne exclaims, shuddering beneath him.

'Is something wrong, Miss Fisher?'

'You're such a tease!'

He finally licks her clit, making her buck.

'Better?'

'Much. Again.'

He licks her again.

'And again.'

Another lick.

'Don't make me beg, Jack.'

Jack takes his time to get to know her, exploring her body until he is certain that he has found the right spot. Phryne arches her back and thrusts her hips up, whimpering beneath him as he increases pressure and speed. It doesn't take long until Phryne calls to all Gods that come to her mind, pulling Jack up in the last second.

'As much as I love what you have just been doing I am dying to feel you inside me.'

Jack glances at his pants, 'Protection, Miss Fisher?'

'Already taken care of.'

Jack pushes inside her, now making her exclaim all sorts of obscenities. He slowly starts moving, his face hovering mere inches over hers. He watches her closely, reading her face like a book. The speed she needs, the angle she prefers, and whether she wants him to pull all the way back or stay close. When he finds the perfect rhythm he goes in for another kiss, which this time around is neither playful nor sweet. 

'God, Jack.'

'Everything all right?'

'More than all right.'

Jack continues, and as he hits just the perfect stop Phryne exclaims, 'there. Right there.'

Jack pushes into her again, and again, and the response of her body turns him on even more, if that is at all possible. Soon their kisses are replaced by panting, and Phryne is so close, so desperately close.

'Jack please!'

He pushes into her, once, twice, three times, and catches her scream with his mouth. As she clenches around him he can't help but being pulled along, exclaiming a drawn-out 'Phryne!'

Jack lightly kisses Phryne before he rolls off her, letting Phryne nestle up against him.

'You drive me absolutely insane, Jack Robinson. You do realize that, don't you?'

'I do, Miss Fisher. And I relish every second of it.'

'As do I.'


End file.
